x a new ally x
by kimicutie
Summary: she was beautiful it wasnt fair i didnt want her to become are ally she would surely try to take kazune away from me
1. Chapter 1

Hiya ppl im kimicutie i hope you like my story pleasereview you no like tips and stuff um stuff you like and dont like im new to this so well u no lol :)

She was in her garden all alone thinking to her self , suddenly her sister appeard out of no where facing away from her .Her sister started to walk towards the egde of the garden only facing forward she tried to speak to her sister but the words got stuck in her throut she had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Her sister stoped and slowly turned around she looked at her sisters face and screamed

Oohhhh cliffhanger lol

Haruno woke up she felt sick with fear sweat trickled down her forehead she tried to get out of bed, her bones ached in protest 'oh come on dont fail me now' she mumbled but it was no use she fell out of bed 'oouucchh , oh for goodness sake not now i dont want to be late starting a new school' sigh she though it was not use. 'KARRRIINNAAA'  
(BY THE WAY ITS KARINA NOT KARIN THERE DIFFRENT CHARACTERS)  
'WHHHATTTT DO YOU WANNNT' karina cames stomoing in '  
oh im so sorry here let me get you up" she quickley added carefully karina took haruno to the kitchen ' ok now lets see ill make you some breakfast then ill make your lunchhh thennnn'  
'you will rest karina" interupted haruno 'oh im sorry haruno i do go on abit dont it well i just cant help me self after well you no wot after that i felt like i was the next in charge' karina smiled and went to cook some breakfast after ten minutes she came over haruno was deep in thought thinkin about her dream 'HHEEREEE YYYOOOUUU AAARRREEE" shouted karina excitedly she always did " GGIIIYYYYAAAAAAA' haruno tumbled out of her seat

ok i have skipped breakfast its a bit boring now if you want to read the rest ill be generous and wait for 3 reveiws good or bad lol 


	2. Chapter 2

**hiya peeps ok i got bored waiting so lool**

**you see mean lol but please nothing mean**

**School**

-x-

Karin was in the class room reading. kazune was staring at his

ring it had never reacted like the before he was worried

"OKK QUITE DOWN CLASS ........................... NOOWW!'

The class fell silent

"ok thank you, now we have a new student transferring today

come in please ok this is**(.....................................................................................................**

**.................................................................LOL)**

Haruno (I no so predictable) please give her a warm welcome.

looked up from her book she stared at the

alarmingly beutiful girl slowly she relises something "GGGIIIYYYYAAAA"

karin fell off her chair with a thump "Karin whats wrong, are you ok?"

kazune said worryingly "s-ss-he h-a-ss a rr-in-g" stuterd karin

Haruno passed the teacher a note "oh i see um yes ok then ummm

karin please take care of haruno "um y-e-ss m-iss she repilied in a stuter

"are you ok karin"

"yes miss"

"good" Haruno took a seat bye karin

" um hello im haruno um.......... just call me haruno ok" haruno smiled her perfect

smile made karin feel dizzy. "hello im kazune" said a voice behind her

" oh hi" haruno turned around and saw a blonde haired boy with icy

blue eyes " im har- oh wait you allready no everyone nows" haruno chuckuled

OK ill skip lessons a bit boring so

Lunch

-x-

karin took haruno to the capertiria (soz bout the spelling)

ok i must not mess things up othe whys she wont become are ally

ok deep breath thought karin she looked at karzune his face showed the

same emotion as mine

haruno seemed to pay little attention to what was goin on aroung

her she was staring at our rings! sudenly haruno

looked up and smiled at karin

and she started to feel dizzy again she felt like s

he was goin to topple over

but someone beat her to it suddenly karin heard a crash and looked behind her

haruno was on the floor, eyes closed karin panicked

OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOIN TO DO !!!! She screamed in her mind luckly kuzune new what to do he

picked haruno up and took her to the nurses office.

soz its not very exciting in haviing writers block lol

**i havent been sent any ideas**

**for harunos secret oh and any other ideas will be great please im having writers block lool**

**:p lool :) i need help oh i any of you want to be my co writer please review saying the following**

**why you want to help **

**what stories have you made**

**what would be your ideal story**

**are you trust worthy**

**and tell me a joke( lool soz i had to put this in)**

**good luck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh soz guys about the prevous one it went wrong i copied it wrong all well lol**

**Chapter 3**

Karin was waiting nerverosly in the nurses office watching over haruno 'she will mever want to join us now'mumbled karin. she never noticed how haruno looked she had long black hair with a little set of angel wings as clips she was and average hieght suddenly harunos eyes opened ' I I am a goddess" she said blankly 'huh , oh you know we where starting to dout 'said karin 'no'replied haruno 'huh um your wrong'  
'NO YOUR WRONG' shouted haruno 'i was made out of the star and moon i am the angel goddes i was sent here to protect an evil sealed away but they sealed away my memories so i could live a normal life the only way me memories could be regained is if the evil excaped'

'so it has excaped' said karin worriley 'yes and its coming for you karin but i will help you for yours and kuzunes sake'  
'thank you' replied karin sadley

the rest of days a bit borin nothin happens karin keeps quite and haruno seems her self but little did they no she was planing some thing evil (only joking haha got ya mwaahaha)

end of school -x-  
karins pov

kazune looked jumpy around me and i was getting suspisous after 5 minites of silence kuzune spoke ' haruno can i speak to you "  
"um sure'  
'um im privet please "  
'sure' they where headed to the park so i decided to follow them carefully i tiptoed behind them

i kept a distance but i couldnt hear them only see them without being

caught after 3 minites of a conversation kazune leaned closer to

haruno then wisphered something haruno blushed then he kissed her it lasted 5 minites she couldnt belive her eyes she dropped to the floor tears flooded her eyes how could he after all they went through she was deverstated she layed down 'why why why why' she shouted

"Karin are you ok" karin looked up to see to blue cool eyes he tried to touched her forehead

get away for me you dubble timer he looked he looked hurt by this "its not how it looks karin i promise' he exclaimed 'n no its isactly as it looks dont even both kazune its over"

kazune prov

karin kept on giving me strange looks she seemed agitatecn after 5 minites of silence i spoke ' haruno can i speak to you "  
"um sure'  
'um im privet please "

after 5 minites of walking we reached a shaded part of the park luckly it was deserted

'um haruno"

'yes'

'i um need to borrow some of your memories'

' well you do no the only way to do that is by...'

'yes i no'

'are you sure kuzune if any one sees us they will get the idea, are you willing to face tthe consicunce'

'yes'

i leaned closer 'i mean you are pretty and all but i like karin shes the only one for me"

'i understand kazune' finily i kissed her making a link to her memories after finding what he needed he broke the kiss  
" WHY WHY WHY " i heard a voice it sounded like karins she coulnt of could she

he ran to the voice he was right it was her "Karin are you ok" karin looked up she seemed upset he tried to touch her forhead

'get away for me you dubble timer' i felt hurt how could she say such a thing"its not how it looks karin i promise' i exclaimed 'n no its isactly as it looks dont even both kazune its over"

**dun dun duuun looool**


	4. Chapter 4

chapater 4

IT has gone all pear shaped karin getting the wrong idea just like haruno said is she up to sumthin!!!!!

'KARRIN COMEE BACK' kuzune screamed please come back karin he thought 'Kuzune' kuzune turned around 'HARUNO!,I-ITSS U-Rr fo-OLT'  
'kazune i said'  
'LEAVE ME ALONE, GOOOO' he screamed 'ok kazune' haruno camly walked away back to her sisters house walking in what used to be a fimiler street made her feel strange 'Why did it have to be me' she mumbled she turned the finnil corner and droped to the floor before her was her house on FIRE!! she could hear the shouts of her sister calling for help karina what should i do 'KAARRIINNAA' she screamed and ran to the door but she couldnt get in 'KAARRIINNAA' please be ok please please

suddenly haruno woke up with a jolt she woke up to find her self on the pavement huh how did she get here i thought i was in the nurses office she started to rememeber a faint outline of what happened she went to school and had a normal day but fainted of corse she must of fainted again walking home oh what a horrible dream she turned the last corner and droped to the floor before her was her house on FIRE!! but she could here no voice she rememebered karina was on a school trip for 2 weeks haruno started to cry she heard footsteps but ignoured them 'HARUNO WHATS WRONG,WHATS GOIN ON OMG YYOUR HOUSE' she looked up and saw long dark hair and clear blue eyes it was himika!  
she called the police and draged haruno to her house 'NO HIMIKA dONT PLEASE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND STOOPP'  
finely they arived at himikas house it looked like no one was in why was she so scared there my friends its not like i hurt them. she entered with himika there sitting at the table was kazune!?? 


End file.
